Happy Birthday
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: Minerva's birthday on the 4th October so her's a fic for her! hehe please review! SSxMM


Happy Birthday 

Minerva knew as soon as she opened the staffroom door what was waiting for her on the other side. Steeling herself she pushed it open and a loud cheer rose.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINERVA!"

She pasted a smile on her lips when inwardly she cursed. Oh how she hated this. The whole room was decorated with birthday banners, balloons and there was no doubt about whose idea it was.

"Oh…wow," that was all Minerva could muster as she was enfolded in a series of hugs from Pomona Sprout, Filius Flickwick, Sybill Trelawney and Albus. They piled her arms up with wrapped presents and insisted she open them.

Gingerly sitting down she opened them one by one under the eager-eyes of her fellow teachers.

From Pomona she got a never-wilting plant that smelt strangely like honey, from Filius she received a charmed compass that could tell her where anything or anyone was in the world. Sybill had brought her a large, dark emerald green shawl made out of cashmere which Minerva secretly did admit she liked. Last but not least Albus her gave a matching tartan set of gloves, hat and scarf.

She looked at him perplexed.

"I remember you loosing your set," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

She had lost hers… in the Forbidden Forest that night with Severus…but how did he know? Oh Merlin! She only hoped she didn't flush.

Just then Hagrid burst through the door carrying an extremely large bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"'Appy Birthday Minerva!" he boomed cheerfully and banged the bottle down in front of her.

"Thank you Hagrid," she smiled then cast a smile around. "Thank you all."

Only then did Severus catch her eye and he raised his brow slowly, smirking slightly. She tried hard not to smile. He has promised to give her his present when they were alone later.

Minerva half listened to the others as she opened her remaining presents, her thoughts wildly speculating over what Severus had gotten her.

XXX

"What?" Severus asked finding himself cornered in the corridor.

Minerva smiled suggestively and he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Oh do tell me!"

"Minerva you'll find out tonight," he suppressed a smile.

She frowned. "I don't see why I can't have it now."

_There's more than one, and I don't intend to do it here, _he thought amused. "No later."

"Fine then," she huffed and whirled away leaving Severus watching her shaking his head with a warily smile.

Minerva was overjoyed when her last lesson of the day was over with, she nearly leapt up from her desk with it. She didn't even bother to set homework. As she briskly walked towards her room she came across Pomona who smiled brightly.

"What are you doing this way?" Minerva asked because she was in the totally opposite direction to her room.

"I was looking for you. Albus wants you, really important he said," Pomona said.

Minerva felt her happiness fly past her and she sighed heavily. Silently she followed Pomona down the corridor, cursing in her head for Albus' bad timing.

"Erm Pomona…aren't we going the wrong way?" Minerva asked when they walked past the turn they normally took.

"Oh, no Albus is holding the meeting in the Room of Requirement," she said and Minerva's frown deepened even more at the look of innocence on the woman's face. Something wasn't right.

Before she could figure anything out, she was thrust right into the Room of Requirement when sudden shouts and cheers bounce off each wall.

"What the-?"

The room was circular in shape and along the walls was tables filled with food, drinks and other things. Banners were hanging from the ceiling in vibrant colours and there was a large disco ball hanging in the middle.

"Did you think we had forgotten to throw you a party?" Pomona exclaimed happily at Minerva's expression which she took to be shock of joy.

"Erm…yes I thought you had." _And wish you did! _Minerva added on in her head.

Suddenly Albus popped up beside her. "Everyone quite!"

All the teachers stopped and turned around, quite a few Minerva noticed had already started on the drinks.

"Now let's welcome the guest of honour," Albus said and suddenly a chorus of 'Happy Birthday to you' made Minerva wince. This was followed by a large chocolate cake which was cut, then Albus clapped his hands together, the lights dimmed and the song 'Boogie Nights' erupted, sending everyone onto the dance floor.

Minerva watched stunned from the side of the room, hardly able to believe what she was seeing. She had to be dreaming! She just had to!

Sybill was chucking back the sherry like no tomorrow, Filius was doing some weird rave dance and Hagrid was trying to sing along, going horribly out of tune.

"Is this the worst nightmare you have ever been in and can't get out of?"

Minerva turned as Severus crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the dance floor dancers with contempt.

She tried not to giggle but nodded.

"This has really out done it's self," she said and Severus smirked.

"I can't wait till tomorrow morning. They are all going to nursing terrible headaches."

Minerva had to laugh and back up against the wall, leaning on her shoulders.

He raised a brow slowly, "You know…we can easily slip away without anyone noticing. I'm sure you'd want to find out what your present it."

"Oh yes!" Minerva hastily looked around in case anyone was watching them inch closer to the door. Thankfully they were all involved in the conga, led by Albus, having a crazy time and weren't looking their way.

Like thieving children they slipped away quietly and grinning, Minerva followed him to his room.

Xxx

"Come on please show me!"

Severus smiled brows raised. "You are really impatient."

"I know, but I really want to know!"

He sighed dramatically and from his robe removed a small packet wrapped in green paper. He joined her on his bed and, kissing her softly on the lips, handed it to her.

"Happy birthday Minerva."

Eagerly she opened the packet and her eyes widened in surprise and happiness.

"Oh Severus!"

He had melded his ring with hers so it was one, symbolizing them. Thoughtful as he was, he had also provided a silver chain, knowing she couldn't wear the rings without rousing suspicion.

"Like it?"

She answered him with a long, passionate and hungry kiss.

Yes apparently.

Breaking apart to breath her eyes went back to the rings and she slipped in onto her fourth finger on her right hand, sighing.

"It looks beautiful."

"I should hope so, it took me quite a while to do," he said sternly and she giggled.

"Now…for my other present….?"

He rolled his eyes but moved over her, sliding between her legs. Her lips captured his and ravenously devoured his mouth. Soon her legs were wrapped round his hips and he was rocking into her slowly and deliciously, gradually reaching the point of ecstasy.

When they tipped that point, Minerva's scream mingling with his shout, she lay panting with her head nestled on his shoulder.

"Happy birthday again," he said huskily.

"Certainly has been now," she smiled lazily closing her eyes. He laughed and tucked her tightly against him before closing his own eyes.

The End

**A/N just to say happy birthday to Minerva on the 4****th**** October!**

**Please review hehe**


End file.
